1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to simulators and more particularly pertains to a new interactive simulator ride for providing an entertaining interactive visual, audio, and motion simulation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of simulators is known in the prior art. More specifically, simulators heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art simulators include U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,810; U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,241; U.S. Pat. Des. No. 345,580; U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,991; U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,037; U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,994; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,351.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new interactive simulator ride. The inventive device includes a guidance track comprised of a plurality of laterally spaced guidance rails, a simulator vehicle housing having an interior and having lateral side walls having a plurality of support wheels mounted thereon for supporting the simulator vehicle housing on the spaced guidance rails. A seat for seating by a person is provided within the interior of the simulator vehicle housing. A viewing screen is provided within the simulator vehicle housing interior for providing a computer generated visual image for viewing by a person located in the simulator housing. The invention also includes a projection means for projecting a computer generated visual image on the viewing screen, a means for providing computer generated visual images to the projection means, and a user input device. The input device provides input data from a person within the simulator vehicle housing to the computer generated visual images providing means. The input data represents a reaction to the visual images which the computer generated visual images providing means uses to modify the displayed visual images accordingly. Preferably, the projection means, the computer generated visual images providing means are provided within a multimedia computer included within the simulator vehicle housing.
In these respects, the Interactive simulator ride according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing an entertaining interactive visual, audio, and motion simulation.